


Giving Head

by jazzypizzaz



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Shapeshifting, short and dumb (and sweet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzypizzaz/pseuds/jazzypizzaz
Summary: Quark gets a blowjob.  Odo experiments with his shapeshifting.





	Giving Head

With one more smack of the lips, Quark disengages from Odo’s mouth. “You’re getting so much better at that. It’s almost disturbing, like I’m kissing someone else.” Quark pauses. “Except the lack of spit. That’s how I know it’s you.”

Odo grunts. “I don’t need your patronizing commentary.”

“No I mean it! There’s such detail now. Textured surface, small bumps, even individual teeth.”

“I always take pride in my shapeshifting ability,” Odo says, mildly offended. “There just hadn’t been a need to spend any effort perfecting the inside of a mouth before.”

“I suppose next you’ll tell me that that’s the only reason we’re doing this, for your shapeshifting practice.”

“Well…” Odo smirks.

“Oh I’m not complaining!” Quark licks his tongue across the front of his teeth with a lewd grin. “Happy to be of service, for all your anatomical studies.”

“Hmph.” 

Odo leans in to kiss along the ridges of Quark’s lobes. Any remaining comments Quark has vanish from his mind immediately, a string of obscene noises taking their place. Odo takes his time sucking, nibbling, licking. He tracks all the minute variations in how Quark reacts, Quark’s moans and whimpers and panting, and adjusts accordingly.

Odo lightly bites the outer helix, and Quark yelps. Odo pulls away with concern.

“No no, don’t _ stop _,” Quark pouts.

Odo rolls his eyes. Before he can start again however, Quark has a thought. In addition to his buzzing nerves and tingling lobes, other certain parts of him have started to react. 

“Although, as impressive as your commitment to realistic solid anatomy is ...” Quark bites his lip in thought. “What if you disappeared your teeth altogether?”

Odo immediately does. His mouth pulls inward into an old man pucker.

Quark recoils with a hiss. 

Odo shifts back to his normal teeth-supported face, snickering.

“That’s not what I meant.” Quark sticks his bottom lip out, pouting. Then he waggles his browridge with insinuation. “I think it would give you a unique advantage for doing that other thing we discussed. Tasting the pants worm. Sucking the fun bone. Slurping the --”

“Putting your genitals in my mouth.”

Quark rolls his eyes. “If you want to be boring. But yes. A blow job.”

“You solids enjoy the strangest things. The fact that it’s a common enough practice to put an organ that expels waste into the hole where you ingest food --”

“Yes yes well, the trick is we don’t think about it too much. And besides, you don’t eat anyway, it’s all the same to you. So what do you say?”

“How is this any different from inserting your penis in any other hole? It seems unnecessary.”

“Us ‘solids’ like variety.” Quark shrugs. “Think of it as more anatomical study.”

“By deliberately shifting away an essential feature of my face?”

“Or whatever, keep the teeth -- just don’t use them on me. What you need to do is --” Quark pulls his lips over his own pointy teeth in demonstration. “--puh yah lipfs ova yah teep li dis.” He retracts. “And no biting.”

“Hmph.” Odo smirks. “What if I forget? Are you willing to take that chance?”

“What’s love without danger?” 

Odo tilts his head. “Love.”

Quark’s eyes widen in slight panic. “I mean -- sex. Erotic physical pleasure. What I meant to says is: what’s sex without uh risk? It’s a gamble, though purely of a physical nature of course, between us, just sex --”

The side of Odo’s mouths quirks upward with a hint of fondness. “Okay, I’ll do it,” he says, cutting off Quark’s babbling before he can ramp up into too much.

“You will?” Quark’s expression abruptly shuffles from alarm to relief to come-hither lust. 

Odo chuckles -- in some ways he’s not the only shapeshifter in this relationship.

Quark unbuttons his pants hastily, as if he can shimmy out of them fast enough it will prevent any chance of Odo changing his mind.

Odo kisses him on the mouth, long and slow and deep. He unwraps Quark from his remaining clothes. He sucks on a nipple, the folded skin on Quark’s belly, his hip -- anywhere that catches Odo’s attention -- until he makes his way down to Quark’s achingly erect knob of a cock, slick with precome. 

Quark closes his eyes, heart pounding in anticipation. Odo’s arms pin him down and he can hardly keep from squirming. There’s a rush of air down there.

Quark shivers -- it’s cold on his sensitive bits. “No, it’s _ called _ a blowjob, but you’re actually supposed to do the opposite, to suck -- aah ahhhhh yes YES.”

Odo pops his mouth onto Quark mid-sentence. Quark loses all coherence. Odo maintains the illusion of teeth as a firmness under his mouth. He keeps tight suction as he slides along Quark’s short length, tongue licking as he goes. Quark moans with abandon. Odo chuckles. The vibrations only make Quark louder. 

It feels like a blow job received from any other generic humanoid, with all the requisite parts. Except that the only wetness comes from Quark’s generous Ferengi sexual fluids. Except that Quark can hear the goo sounds that always emanate from Changelings. Except that Odo doesn’t have a gag reflex, won’t feel strain from an awkward position, and is going about this with all his usual concentration and intensity, directed solely on Quark.

So actually, it _ doesn’t _ feel like any other blowjob. Because it’s _ Odo _ doing this to Quark, specifically because Quark asked and because Odo knows it will give him pleasure. (Unless Odo really does have only an academic interest in learning about Ferengi anatomy up close, but that seems unlikely.) It’s incredibly hot, better even than the tentacled Blixian twins Quark slept with once, and what’s more Quark has the strange feeling of, with this act of Odo, being _ cared _for.

Quark is overcome with the sudden need to see Odo -- to confirm absolutely for sure that it really is him and that this isn’t some remarkably vivid dream. 

He opens his eyes.

He does a double take at what he sees. 

While his cock is being sucked and licked and swirled by what very much feels like a mouth, Odo’s head is now inches away from Quark’s. Watching him with an intent careful observation.

Quark screams. 

Odo chuckles. There’s a sudden release of pressure, as what feels like a mouth pops off down below. “Do you want me to stop?”

Quark’s dick twitches with the loss. He whimpers, both in response to the strangeness of the situation and with the aching need for the sex to continue.

“What’s wrong, Quark? Doesn’t it feel good?” Odo teases. 

Quark cranes his head around to see what’s going on down there. A second head protrudes from Odo’s groin. It looks up at Quark with the same look of polite inquiry that Odo’s other head is displaying. Quark hastily throws his head back so he doesn’t have to see it.

“But- you- that’s-” he sputters eloquently. 

“You’re always complaining I don’t get creative enough with my shapeshifting,” Odo says smugly. 

Quark whimpers again.

There’s the feeling of a tongue circling the head of Quark’s cock. Quark’s whimper takes a new tone. “I suppose I could stop…”

“No no no, don’t stop,” Quark whines, with this threat of Odo’s immediately changing his mind about what is or isn’t somewhat horrifying. “All I ask is a little warning before you do something like that.”

“But that wouldn’t be as much fun.” Odo snickers.

“You know… If you can do that, I have several other suggestions about what body parts you can duplicate. How many dicks is too many would you say? If you’re willing to experiment it would open up so many new possibilities...”

“Hmph.” Odo smiles at him fondly. 

“Is that a yes?” Quark says.

Odo doesn’t say anything. Instead he resumes the sex, one tongue now kissing into Quark’s mouth while the other swirls his cock. Quark moans into one of Odo’s mouths, while thrusting into the other.

He certainly could get used to this.


End file.
